iMurder
by icarlylover23
Summary: This is Friday the 13th with iCarly in a horror/mystery murder twist to it
1. iMurder

(iCarly studio,Nevel's computer lab)

(Carly and Nevel are arguing through the monitor when you see only a hand reach out and yank the power line to Nevel's house, then the monitor goes out.)

Nevel: Whats going on? Why the heck did the power go out? This just wont do.

(Carly on the other end wonders what happened.)

Carly: Freddie the monitor went out. What happened?

(Freddie checks the connection on the laptop.)

Freddie: I don't know what happened but his power went out.

(Nevel gets up and peeks out the door, then quickly closes it as he sees someone out there holding a machete.)

Nevel: I wonder what he wants. Well no matter I'm safe in here even though the power is out.

(Nevel locks the door, then leans his back against it.)

Nevel: This simply wont do, but power lines going out happen often.

(Carly looks at Sam then Freddie.)

Carly: I wonder whats happening over there. Can you get his connection back on Freddie?

Freddie: No I can't his power is still out sorry.

(The machete goes through the door, enters Nevel's back and exits through his chest. He takes one last breath as his lifeless body dangles on the machete. The person holding the machete pulls it out of Nevel and the door, then Nevel's body stains his floor with blood as he lands on it.)

Carly: I'm sure we will hear from the pipsqueak tomorrow.

A/N: There is more to come than this chapter hahahahhahahahhahaha


	2. Dead Doorman

(Shay's apartment,Living room)

(Carly comes down the stairs, plops down on the couch and turns on the television.)

Carly: I wonder whats on right now.

(Carly starts watching television, then her program gets interrupted by the news.)

Carly: Whats so important on the news today? Ugh I hate when the news does this.

(Freddie walks in and sits as a reporter stands in front of Nevel's house.)

Reporter: Nevel Papperman was found dead last night from a stab wound. No one knows who did it or why. The cops found no evidence around his dead body only a stab wound. We'll update if we find out anything new.

(Carly turns off the television, then looks at Freddie.)

Carly: He's dead! Nevel is dead Freddie. What should we do now?

Freddie: I don't know Carly. He probably died after the power went out. That's the only result I can come up with right now.

(Carly heads into the kitchen, opens the fridge, grabs a peppy cola, heads into the living room, sits down on the couch, opens the cola, then drinks it.)

Carly: So Freddie who do you think this guy who killed Nevel is going to kill next?

(Freddie raises his eyebrow, then looks at Carly.)

Freddie: I don't know Carly. I hope it's no one we know though.

(The person holding the machete walks into the Bushwell Plaza lobby. Lewbert looks up and yells at him.)

Lewbert: GET OUT of my lobby!

(The person looks at him and stands there silently. Lewbert gets up and stands 2 feet away from him, then yells at him.)

Lewbert: GET OUT! Are you deaf or something?

(The person lifts the machete and throws it at Lewbert. The machete goes through his throat killing him instantly. Lewbert falls to the ground and his blood covers the ground and surrounds his body. The person approaches him and as he pulls out the machete, we zoom in and look at Lewbert's lifeless eyes.)

A/N: Who is next?


	3. Freaky mom bites the dust

(Shay Loft)

(Carly turns on the news right away. The reporter is standing outside Bushwell Plaza as Lewbert's dead body is in a body bag and rolled out.)

Reporter: We still don't know who this killer is or why they have come to Seattle, but they struck again by killing Lewbert Sline in the lobby of this apartment building. That is all we know as of now. Will give you update as we learn more.

(She gasps and covers her mouth as she yells.)

Carly: SPENCER!

(He walks out of his bedroom and into the living room.

Spencer: Whats up kiddo?

(She gives him a sad and worried face.)

Carly: Lewbert is dead Spencer. He was killed in the lobby yesterday. They don't know who did it or when he'll strike next. I'm just worried that they haven't left the building and we could be next.

(He sits next to her and pats her on the shoulder.)

Spencer: I'm sure we'll be fine kiddo. I got your back if he tries to kill you as does Sam so cheer up.

(She forces a smile and heads upstairs as Jason walks slowly up the stairs and is in the hallway of 8C and 8D. He stands between 8C and 8D, then looks at both doors. Mrs. Benson panics and falls as she opens her door and sees Jason standing there with a blood soaked machete in this hand.)

Mrs. Benson: Oh God! Please don't kill me. I'll give you money. Would you like that?

(Jason walks in, then closes the door behind him. She screams and tries crawling away as he stands on her feet. She screams loud.)

Mrs. Benson: Someone please help me!

(He raises his machete and starts stabbing her in the back several times and she spews blood out of her mouth as he keeps stabbing her. He stops as he she's dead as bloodstains cover her clothes and the floor, then as we zoom in we see her lifeless eyes drifting into space as her head falls to the floor.)

A/N: Blood keeps flowing dont it


End file.
